


My Mission

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, also i cried while writing the ending in math class, didn't proofread as usual, edd is tord's ex, i basically rewrote like half the movie, paul focused a lot on edd so barely anyone else is here, paul is falling hard, so yall know the ewfm right, this thing was a rollercoaster and i loved every second of writing it, you can kinda see how i was getting tired in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Paul was assigned one mission: protect Edd at all costs.
Relationships: Edd/Paul (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Mission

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI5sQ_pXO6s  
> link to the ewfm since the original links were taken down

My mission was simple. I was to protect Edd Gold at all costs. I never questioned why, but then again I don't think I would've been given a straight answer anyway. All I knew is what my leader had told me, "Keep an eye out for a green hoodie."

Being part of the Red Army had its benefits. For example, access to the US Military Base. I didn't have to crawl through any dirty sewers or vents, which was a blessing because the way these people eat bacon, I didn't want to go down there. But once I was in, it was as simple as walking into the interrogation room.

I think I might have spooked them when I first came in. I tried to stay out of sight in case there were cameras in the room all while untying them from their chairs. The redhead, I believe Matt is his name, was the one squealing about it the most.

And then, when I cut the last one free, I caught a glimpse of my target's face for the first time. Bottle green eyes that glowed even under the dim light of the room. A soft, round face that just barely showed scars from past injury. Short brown hair combed down perfectly except for his cowlick. That face. For just a moment it knocked all the years of military and combat training out of me. I felt like a schoolboy daydreaming about his crush.

Of course, the moment had to be short-lived. I was a soldier, I didn't have time to think about that. I briefly explained what I was doing there, trying to avoid looking at Edd's face again. Easier said than done, but I got them out of there and onto a helicopter to safety. I grabbed Edd and pulled him on, and the other two followed.

I didn't really realize what I had done until we were up in the air. Sure, I grabbed Edd's face before, but that was to keep him quiet. That was a necessary action. But then I kept thinking about everything else. I was subconsciously reaching for his hand when we ran out of there. I practically hugged his arm when we were getting in. My face was burning up like fire. Apparently not looking at him wasn't enough.

I tried to change the subject, asking how they became friends. At least that would be something else to think about other than my touch starved self trying to hold a man I just met in the middle of battle.

Then Edd brought up Tord. How the two of them were roommates and they just "clicked" as he put it. That was all I needed to put the pieces together. This mission wasn't just about saving some kidnapped witness. Tord wanted me to save his boyfriend.

I sank in my seat with that, though I should have seen it coming. Edd was an amazing guy, who wouldn't want him? But still, it was like a rock in my chest. Tord wouldn't give him up so easily. I would never have a chance.

I listened back in on their conversations, how they were encouraging each other that everything was going to be okay. I glanced back. Tom and Matt were fast asleep, and Edd staring out the window. He was like a painting. The way the setting sun coated him with a golden hue. The way his hoodie, even though dirty and scuffed, perfectly suited him. The way his posture was perfectly relaxed yet attentive.

Something beeped on the dashboard, and I remembered I was flying a helicopter. I whipped around and pulled us back up into the air. Amazing how quickly you can lose altitude when you aren't paying attention. 

I cleared my throat, trying to think of anything to get a conversation going, "So Edd, that Tord guy you mentioned, whatever happened to him?" Mentally I slapped myself, but it was too late. 

Edd stayed silent for a bit, and for a moment I worried I hit a sore spot, "We...Tord and I...We were great in the beginning, but then he left to go chase his dream. He promised to stay in touch and visit, and for a while he did, but then...he forgot about us. About me...I thought that was the end of it, but then he came back out of the blue, saying he was moving back in so it could be like old times. I was thrilled, like maybe he didn't forget after all and he was just busy with his dream…" he paused, and I heard a sniffle. My own heart sank hearing that, "Turns out I was played. He didn't care about me. He just wanted his...his stupid robot! He played me like a fiddle and tried to kill my friends!" 

He punched the side of the helicopter in frustration. I hit more than a sore spot. I ripped open a scar, "I never want to see his face again!" His anger was short lived and he sank once more, "It was all my fault. I never should've trusted him."

I couldn't take it. Hearing him beat himself up tore me apart, "Edd, come here for a second." I took a deep breath as I heard his footsteps coming up behind me. I turned to my left, and there he was, red faced and tearing up from thinking about him. I took one of his hands, making sure the other was still on the controls, “None of that was your fault Edd. Tord knew exactly what he was doing, and he hurt you. If he couldn’t see how valuable you are, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Edd beamed, his smile like the warm rays of the sun. I felt my pulse quicken. I didn’t know he could get cuter, “Thanks Paul, I really needed that.” He wrapped his arms around me, his embrace warm and comforting. If I wasn’t flying a helicopter I could easily sleep there forever.

“N-No problem.” I stuttered, barely able to keep a straight face. I hurried up and looked back out at the sky, “I just uh, didn’t want you to beat yourself up about it.” I should’ve kept my mouth shut, but at that point I had no control over it and it was going by the whim of my heart, “So uh, Edd, what’s your plan after this? After the war I mean. Because uh, I’m free to hang out or something.”

Edd let out a little giggle, “You mean like a date?”

I mentally punched myself, “No uh, well, it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to. We can just hang out like uh friends. Only if you don’t have anything else to do that is. I know you guys said you need to look for jobs and-”

“A date sounds fun. I can’t remember the last time I went out.” Edd cut me off.

“C-cool. Awesome.” I stuttered, “I’m uh, I’m gonna land now. You might want to sit down.”

Edd walked back to his seat, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. There went all my dignity as a soldier. I cleared my throat as we landed and tried to regain my composure before the other two woke up. 

Luckily I succeeded in that, and I was back to normal. We crept out of the helicopter, trying not to be seen by the soldiers standing guard. It was surprisingly easy. They were so absorbed in their tasks that they didn’t even notice us go by. My car was parked along the road not too far from where we were. I hopped in behind the wheel, and drove off the minute everyone was in. Edd had shotgun, and decided to put his arm around my shoulder. I could hardly focus on the road like that. My brain was fully absorbed in screaming over the fact that he was touching me. I made a mental note that when we got out of this, I’m never going to drive anything with Edd around. 

Going to their home was the best thing I could think of. The military was around every corner, but they were going to be focused on McCoy. Not to mention the entire area around their house had been evacuated, so no one was around to turn us in. We pulled up to the house, and I didn’t realize how much damage the military did. The roof was completely caved in, and the lawn was littered with trash and used bullets. It was a miracle the building was still standing honestly. 

We made our way into the house, first checking that no one was around. Apparently I didn’t look hard enough, because halfway through the front lawn, Edd and his friends were stopped by their neighbors. I immediately got the impression that they were the high school bully type people. I tried to ignore them, but they were honestly irritating with their childish teasing. They poked fun at them as if there wasn’t a huge alien war going down. And then one of them said something they really shouldn’t have.

“What’s wrong Edd? Are we embarrassing you in front of your new boyfriend?” The one named Eduardo crowed, “Better check him for robots. We don’t want an accident like last time!” He cackled along with his goons.

I couldn’t ignore that. It was one thing to tease him about his house, but to reopen what Tord did, then dare suggest I would do the same, was something else entirely. I turned on my heel, marching up to the greasy rat. I reached over the fence and grabbed him up by his collar.

“Eduardo, was it? You must think you’re pretty clever to crack a joke like that. You must think yourself a comedian, huh?” I growled, glaring straight into his eyes, “Well I’m not laughing. I suggest you keep your mouth shut,” I pulled out my pocket knife with my other hand, “Or I’ll shut it for you. Are we clear?”

Eduardo frantically nodded, trying to squirm out of my grasp. I threw him down on the ground and watched him run like a dog with his tail between his legs. A glare at his goons was all I needed to chase them off after their fearless leader. Pocketing my knife, I turned back to the group, not noticing Edd was right behind me.

“Thank you for that Paul, but uh, how long did you have that?” Edd asked.

I shrugged, smirking at how the little rat ran away, “A while. How else did I cut you guys out of those ropes?” I headed back towards the house, “Let’s head inside, shall we.” 

We split up for a short moment, Tom, Edd, and I starting to discuss in the living room while Matt went upstairs to get something.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tom asked, taking a swig from a flask that seemed to come out of nowhere.

I leaned back on the couch a bit, “Well, we have the military on our tail, your alien friends being held captive, and a war about to start. Unless you guys have some sort of secret weapon like a tank or something, we’re going to have to get a bit creative.”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, we had  a tank, but then Tord blew it up.”

“Wait, how did you have a tank? I thought civilians weren’t authorized to have them?” I asked. It seemed like some sort of joke, but then again, weirder things have happened. 

Edd piped up, “Well, it was a while back, but we all joined the military, and I stole a tank from some base. The guard didn’t even notice me go in.”

I did a double take. I remembered that. Someone stole a tank from the yard I was guarding and went on a joyride, but I never knew who it was, “That was you?! I almost got fired!”

Edd chuckled, lighting up, “Sorry about that, but on the bright side, it was fun.”

“You’re crazy Edd.” I couldn’t help but laugh along with him. What could I say, it was contagious. Not to mention staying mad at Edd was impossible with him smiling like that.

Once Matt rejoined us, kissing a picture of himself for whatever reason, we got back to business planning out our attack. I passed out weapons, and they put on their “battle gear”. Really it was Tom and Matt putting on armor made of random trash while Edd put on a superhero halloween costume. I couldn’t lie, he looked adorable in it. Especially with how the cape brought out his eyes.

“Paul, you’re staring,” Edd teased, playfully punching my shoulder, “You can check me out later.”

I dumbly just stuttered with my face heating up in embarrassment before retreating to the car. I could hear Tom and Matt laughing about it from behind me. I hopped in the front seat and rested my forehead on the wheel. Edd was last to hop in, once again taking shotgun. And once again distracting me, this time with his hand on my thigh. I reached down and put one hand on his, the other on the wheel.

It didn’t take long to figure out where everyone was. The military was set up in the middle of town, threatening war if no one stopped the execution of the aliens. McCoy stood up on a podium, all high and mighty as usual. I led the charge, creeping behind stage while no one was looking. 

“Here,” I handed Edd my knife to cut the ropes tying down the aliens, “Keep it when you’re done. You might need it.”

Edd nodded and we climbed up to rescue the aliens. The commander wasn’t too happy to see me, but then again I don’t blame him. I did help in that experiment with their blood. But luckily we managed to convince them to come with us, though it didn’t take much. In a choice between bullet to the head and survival, I would pick survival.

We didn’t get too far with the aliens before McCoy stopped us. All guns were pointed at us. As much as I didn’t want to, I ran with the aliens to get them out of there as fast as possible. If any of them were shot, it was game over. Before I left I told Edd to distract them and wished him luck. 

Patryck was waiting for me not too far from there. I hurried up and dropped them off with him and rushed back as fast as I could. I left them too long. All I could think about was what could’ve gone wrong. Edd could’ve been captured. He could’ve been executed in the aliens’ place. He could be dead. That last thought echoed in his mind over and over again. I couldn’t let that happen. Not because it was my mission. I could care less about that. I just wanted him to be okay.

By the time I made it back, McCoy had pulled out a pistol and was aiming right at Edd’s chest. I had no time to think. I leapt in front of him as the gun fired, landing hard on the ground. It hurt. It hurt badly. I looked down at my chest and saw the pool of red already staining my coat. He caught me just between my shoulder and my heart. I clutched it as tight as I could, adrenaline rushing through me.

“PAUL!” Edd ran to me and held me in his arms, tears pooling in his gorgeous green eyes. He was shaking like a leaf, holding me tight.

“Hey there,” I coughed out, starting to feel weak, “Guess I can’t take you on that date after all.”

Edd shouted at me, “Don’t say that! We can get help! We can-”

I reached up and cupped his cheek, hushing him with my thumb. His skin was so soft and warm. I leaned in further into his touch. I wanted this to be the last thing I see, “Edd, my mission is done. I did my job. As much as it scares me, I’m glad that my-” I let out another ragged cough, spitting up blood, “Sorry. I’m glad this will be my last moments. With you.”

Using the last bit of strength I could muster, I pulled myself up, and pressed my lips to his. They were like heaven, soft and warm and sweet like cherry cola.

“Give them hell for me, alright?” I laid back down in his arms, reaching for the remote I had hidden in my pocket. 

Edd nodded, rivers pouring from his eyes as they literally lit up like two bright green fires. I smiled, clicking the button to call in reinforcements, and closing my eyes. His embrace was so warm. I could sleep there forever.


End file.
